A mobile wallet (also known as an electronic or digital wallet) refers to an application program executed by one or more computing devices (e.g., mobile devices such as a smartphone) and utilizing corresponding device memory which store and manage digital representations of elements (or items) typically found in a user's wallet or purse. These elements may comprise payment elements and non-payment elements. Payment elements are items which may be used in a financial transaction. Example payment elements managed by the digital wallet include digital representations of transaction cards, financial information, discount coupons, gift cards, subway passes, movie tickets, and so on. Example non-payment elements include digital representations of driver's licenses, passports, student IDs, library cards, membership cards, insurance cards, and so on. The mobile wallet application allows an individual to use the stored information to pay for items (either in person or in e-commerce transactions), provide for identification (e.g., producing a driver's license), transfer money to others, access bank accounts, collect discount coupons, submit subway passes, and the like. As another example, a mobile wallet may be used to verify the age of a buyer while purchasing alcohol. Exemplary mobile wallets include but are not limited to APPLE PAY®, ANDROID PAY®, GOOGLE WALLET®, CURRENT C® by MCX®, SAMSUNG PAY®, and peer-to-peer payment apps such as VENMO®, SQUARE CASH®, and TILT APP®.